Game's on
by FlameShawolBlinger
Summary: Sherlock cherchait un colocataire... non sans raisons. Je ne sais pas faire de résumé... - -' Venez donc jetez un œil!


Une petite histoire écrite il y a un moment~

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez~

* * *

Une profonde inspiration. Aaah... J'essaye de faire abstraction de mon environnement le temps que les effets de la drogue se dissipent. J'ouvre les yeux. Un plafond. Une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et moi au milieu de ce vide. Un frisson parcourt mon échine. Je me redresse sur mon canapé dans une position mi- assise mi- affalée. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indique l'heure. Bientôt 20 heures. Hum... si mes souvenirs sont bons je dirais 15. Je déverrouille mon téléphone qui m'indique 17 appels manqués de Mycroft. Oh, j'ai été inconscient bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je me redresse et me frotte les yeux. Un sentiment de lassitude me prend tout à coup. Je suis de retour au pays des poissons rouges. J'essaie de me lever et après un léger sentiment de vertige mon équilibre revient. D'un pas beaucoup moins assuré que je ne le souhaiterais, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je laisse couler l'eau dans la baignoire pendant un petit moment avant de me glisser dans l'eau glacé. Le contact avec l'eau, loin d'être désagréable me soulage. J'ai toujours aimé l'eau froide.

Je finis par m'endormir dans l'eau. C'est mon frère qui me réveille une petite heure plus tard, son insupportable petit sourire en coin bien en place. Il me tend une serviette pour m'éponger mais l'ignorant je préfère me lever et partir sans un mot, entièrement nu. Une fois dans ma chambre je me contente d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'une serviette éponge pour mes cheveux et je retourne dans le salon. Myc est là, son petit sourire en coin toujours sur le visage. Je ne rêve pas quand je le vois s'agrandir imperceptiblement -à part pour moi- à mon arrivée. On se fixe quelques instants, et torse nu face à cet homme que j'ai tant admiré plus jeune je me sens à découvert, vulnérable. A cette pensée un frisson me prend. Au sourire presque mauvais que Myc fait à présent je sais que mon moment de faiblesse ne lui a pas échappé. Je soupire et ma voix sort aussi forte qu'un murmure après presque deux jours de mutisme complet. Je tousse et c'est une voix plus forte bien qu'éraillée qui s'échappe de ma bouche.

« Alors, Myc. Quelle bonne nouvelle t'amène?

-Une 'bonne' nouvelle je ne pense pas... mais en effet j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, enfin... »

Sa phrase se finit en murmure et la suite ne semble pas arriver. Je soupire intérieurement. Il a toujours aimé se faire désirer, mais aujourd'hui je ne céderais pas. Fort de cette décision je tiens environ une demi-seconde avant de demander d'un ton qui se veut détaché :

« Enfin...? »

Son sourire m'exaspère et j'hésite à mettre en pratique la technique que j'avais élaborée la semaine dernière pour le tuer à l'aide de son parapluie et d'une bouchée à la crème empoisonnée. Néanmoins il reprend où il en était et je redirige entièrement mon attention sur lui.

« Enfin c'est plutôt une proposition. Te souviens-tu de Mme Hudson? » L'enthousiasme qu'il peut lire dans mes yeux l'assure que oui. « Eh bien elle est de retour à Londres. Elle a repris la maison de sa jeunesse et propose de louer l'étage. Il se trouve au 221 de la rue Baker Street.

\- Le prix?

\- Abordable. Enfin, pour toi. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de décider que ce cloaque puant où je vis depuis bientôt un an me fatigue. Je m'apprête à lui répondre que j'irais la voir quand je vois son expression. Je soupire de façon apparente avant de lui demander quelle est la condition.

« Premièrement, plus de drogue. Je tolérerais les patchs de nicotine de façon raisonnable : pas plus de deux. Maman souhaiterais que tu arrêtes la cigarette, elle trouve que tu as toujours eu des poumons fragiles. »

Je grimace. Néanmoins c'est tout à fait équitable. Plongé dans mes pensées je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase. Quand je reviens à moi Myc me regarde satisfait. Pas de lui -pour une fois- mais de moi; si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais même qu'il est fier.

« Sherlock, je vois que tu as appris à devenir raisonnable. Quand tu l'auras trouvé je le contacterais pour voir si je le juge digne d'être ton colocataire. »

QUOI?! Un colocataire?! J'espère qu'il rigole!

« Un colocataire ? Sérieusement ? Myc, je n'ai besoin de personne pour vivre avec moi, j'ai de quoi payer entièrement mon loyer et dois-je te rappeler que j'ai plus de trente ans ! Je ne suis pas un enfant, en plus Mme Hudson sera là. »

A ma tirade, je vois son expression se fermer quelque peu. L'étincelle de fierté qui miroitait dans ses yeux il y a quelques secondes s'est éteinte pour une lueur de colère froide. Malgré moi je me sens honteux de voir ce changement chez mon frère ; il a beau être agaçant son regard n'en reste pas moins blessant. D'une voix froide où vibre une colère mal contenue il m'intime de chercher rapidement un colocataire. Sur ces mots il se lève, passe son manteau et avant qu'il ne parte je parlais d'une voix détachée tout en cherchant mon violon :

« Passes le bonjour à maman, veux-tu?

-Bien sûr. A plus tard, Sherlock. »

Le violon à la main, je me plaçais à la fenêtre, attendant d'apercevoir mon frère. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il me fit un sourire auquel je répondis en continuant à jouer. Je finis le morceau que je jouais, « God save the Queen » avant de poser l'instrument sur un fauteuil et de partir pour ma chambre pour profiter des quelques heures avant l'aube.

OoOoOoOoO

Presque un mois s'écoula avant que, laissant pour quelques minutes mon cerveau se détourner de mon affaire, je finis par soupirer. Le son attira l'attention de Mike Stamford, assis à mes côtés en train de préparer le cours de ses premières années le tout en bougonnant. Après m'avoir entendu soupirer il était convaincu qu'il m'ennuyait avec ses histoires ce à quoi je répondit que non, ce n'était pas çà. La façon dont il enleva ses lunettes et posa son stylo me fit penser au psychiatre qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'était pas resté dans l'enseignement. Parfaitement concentré il me fit un geste pour me faire comprendre qu'il était prêt et disposé à m'écouter.

« Mon frère a repéré ce superbe appartement sur Baker street, à un prix très intéressant; en plus il est loué par Mme Hudson. Tu te souviens d'elle ? j'ai dû t'en parler une ou deux fois. Bon, la seule condition pour que je puisse y emménager est de trouver un colocataire.

-Et alors ? Où est le problème? »

Jusqu'alors renversé dans mon siège je me redresse juste assez pour lui lancer un regard sceptique, le sourcil relevé.

« Franchement, Mike. Regarde-moi, qui voudrait d'un coloc comme moi ?

\- J'imagine que tu as raison. Tu as regardé les demandes entre particulier ?

\- Oui.

\- Et...?

\- Trop jeune, trop con, trop peu d'hygiène; trop exaspérant. Et ceux qui aurait pu faire des colocataires tout juste supportable se sont ravisés face à moi ou à l'emplacement de l'appart' ; certains ayant déjà trouvé un logement qui leur convenait etc. Mais pire que tout, ils étaient au moins cent fois plus ennuyant que cette pauvre Molly... Le bon côté de la chose c'est qu'elle a réussi à remonter dans mon estime. »

Mike rit faiblement et l'air complice finit par déclarer : « Soit indulgent avec le commun des mortels, Sherlock. Tout le monde n'a pas ton cerveau » avant de partir, ses feuilles sous le bras en me saluant de la tête. Haaaan... Quel ennui d'être aussi génial.

OoOoOoOoO

C'est seulement plus tard dans l'après-midi que Mike revint, accompagné d'un homme. Il me fallut quelques secondes d'observation et son téléphone dans les mains pour tout connaître de lui. Les déductions s'échappent de ma bouche au rythme de mes pensées ; de façon effrénée. Plus les mots sortaient plus j'avais la sensation que cet homme en face de moi allait s'enfuir en courant perché sur ses trois pattes. Mais l'expression de son visage, cette stupeur et cette admiration qui brillaient au fond de ses yeux m'ont poussé à jouer quitte ou double. Cette fois, je lui sors le grand jeu, les déductions sur l'alcoolisme du frère lues sur le téléphone, le traumatisme que referme sa jambe et son épaule raide. C'est dans un mouvement de manteau - telle la cape d'un super-héros que je ne suis pas - que je m'en vais. Après une dernière tirade et un clin d'œil qui ne se cachait pas d'être joueur, je pars définitivement. Je ne risque pas un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour la voir mais j'imagine très clairement l'expression formée par son visage; on se reverra demain.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain c'est planqué derrière un journal que je vois arriver John de l'autre côté de la rue. Une fois qu'il est devant l'immeuble j'ordonne au chauffeur de taxi - dans lequel j'attends depuis presque une heure - de me laisser devant la porte du 221. C'est passablement soulagé de ne pas avoir à écouter mes déductions sur son entourage proche qu'il me conduit au pas de ma porte. Je sors du taxi et salue John de façon badine - mes années de vie en société forcée avec les poissons rouges me permettent de tenir une conversation d'échange de banalités sans avoir a écouter tout en tenant un discours tout à fait cohérent. Mme Hudson nous fait entrer John et moi. Nous gravissons les marches de l'escalier; lui derrière moi et malgré la remarque sur mon désordre il semble apprécier l'appartement. Je ne suis pas vraiment l'échange entre John et notre future logeuse, je ressens juste de l'excitation face à ce vétéran d'Afghanistan et ce que lui et moi pourrions faire. Je ressens ce même sentiment d'euphorie chez lui. Quand je retourne au salon et le voit assis de façon si naturelle en face de ce qui est mon fauteuil favori, je reste un moment sans voix. Pour me donner une contenance je mets plus d'application que nécessaire à enfiler mes gants. Le cœur battant je lui propose de m'accompagner sur la scène de crime gracieusement proposée par Lestrade. Suite à son approbation et au regard déterminé qu'il me lance je suis bien obligé de le reconnaître : « The Game is on! »

* * *

Voilà, voilà! Laisser une review fait plaisir à l'auteur alors n'hésitez pas! ^^

P.S: je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes de frappes ou d'orthographe! je me suis relue mais on ne sait jamais.


End file.
